Season 16 Church Theories
by JauneValeska
Summary: My prediction of the possible return of Church for season 16. I've thought this out my theory out rewatching several episodes. It is how Church could return as the New Meta or at least his fragments can. Or how another fragment could take over the name and role of Church.
1. Chapter 1

Remember this is only a theory of what I assume will happen in season 16. This theory will feature the Meta, Church and Epslion. This is my best guess after rewatching the deaths of the Alpha and Epslion.

They've never mentioned using the fragments Epslion Church left behind so let's assume in their mourning they couldn't handle using the remains of their friend behind in that suit. They might contain pieces and bits of him. His anger, pain, memory and logic. Let's assume they have bits of Church's actual memories.

Being cast aside would drove them crazy but what if they found something like them in the suit. Like the Alpha? With all the nonsense, craziness and bullshit science of the Red Vs Blue universe it's very possible alpha was not wiped out completely by the Electro Magnetic Pulse. Think about it empty shells of one person trapped in the suit.

The Alpha wouldn't be fully complete or well. Glitching and alone for so long inactive with barely any memories. The AI.I.s find him seeking a way to be whole and to move in the Meta suit. They form a fractured, damaged mind with few memories seeking vengeance and achieve metastability. Becoming the new Meta.

But lets assume they don't call him Church but instead parts and bits of his own name or names he briefly remembered. Here are the possible names. Leo., Leonard, L, Church, Alpha, Al or Tex.

Or the amalgamation of Church's remains and of the Alpha don't seek vengeance. But instead they wander with no clear memory seeking friendships. Possibly continue the Church family tradition of being a jackass or being attracted or hunted by badass dangerous women in armor.

They might try to make this a mystery giving clues about the new Meta but don't let them lead you away. Piece things together.


	2. Chapter 2

As Tucker explains in _Previously On_ , he successfully defeated Hargrove's forces with the suit, but the suit stopped working immediately afterwards due to Epsilon's fragmentation. It is unknown whether the crew or the people of Chorus kept the suit or discarded it. It played trapped the suit with damaged fragments left alone. Unable to even hop into new hosts. That's what I think until they find a damaged fragment of Alpha. They have damaged memories and were abandoned cast aside trapped. They help each other reaching Metastabilty.

It escapes Chorus or whatever place it's kept. Forced to wander aimlessly searching for his friends. Either because in his warped or there damaged corrupted mind they betrayed him or he is afraid. They might change the armor or switch into a new host. They might make him a mystery.

Tell tale signs: Similar name or calls himself Chruch or is looking for his friends. Says familiar quotes. Horrible aim with a sniper rifle and horrible personality. Insults everyone and can hardly remember things. Looking for Tex or is hunting down the Reds and Blues. He might become the leader of whatever new or old characters season sixteen will focus on.

Don't let them trick you and leave you guessing. If he calls himself a mother fucking ghost you know who he is. Remember what the Alpha and Epsilon used to say and do. Don't have them shoe you at the end of the season.

He might be acting like the less developed Alpha not his copy that died truly a heroes death. Remember the abilities the Meta has and remember how Church fought. You can't expect him to be a expert.

Expect him to not care about the friends or teammates he makas till very later on similar to Alpha the orignal Church. Don't expect his old friends till at least six episodes in. Or at the end of the season him finding and talking to the orignal gang after whatever adventure he has before that.


	3. Chapter 3

We know the fragments can't handle the suit and move around or that's what we think we know. Why I'd one fragment could do it but was afraid and scared. Possibly afraid nd feeling loss by the deletion of Epsilon Church. Who began to become similar nd more like Church who he looked up to. and there's only one artificial Intelligence that it could be that I described. Theta who looked into his fellow fragment. It's real and Canon. Church treated Theta like His little brother and cared about him.

It be impressive and amazing to have the most immature and scared Artificial Intelligence take over as Church and take over the Meta suit. We don't know full capabilities of Theta or at least his Epsilon counterpart. I'm just speculating here but what if before he died Church offered one of the fragments the chance to control the suit and possibly become the Church. He we basically on hi death bed before the heroic sacrifice but he wanted someone that could learn, that could trust so he chose There who was literally the trust from the alpha Artificial Intelligence.

Theta couldn't stand the pressure and decided to make it seem like He and the other a.i.s couldn't function and neither could the suit. When the suit is locked up or thrown away or whatever he leaves. He will take Chruchs name either at the start or later on. He will basically, figuratively and literally be a child in a grown ups suit and name. Possibly he will meet other people or be forced to team up with someone but eventually he will become a leader.

It could be interesting to see a naive, scared and inexperienced younger version of Church who over time becomes a leader and a hero. Plus it would be hilarious to see him trying to insult or curse people out. " F-f-uck off. " Imagine that in the voice of the A.I. that literally hid behind North Dakota's boot. And imagine that kid trying and failing to use the sniper rifle. It's just a hope and a theory i desperately wish could even be remotely true.

There is a high high high possibility this is completely wrong and I'm just writing this because Theta is my favourite Fragment and character of the entire Freelancer Saga and the whole show.


End file.
